yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Sora Shiun'in/Gallery
Official Sora-charimg.png Sora Shiun'in full view.png Sora concept art June 2016.png|Sora concept art from Animedia June 2016. Sora First Concept Design.png|Sora's first concept design. Sora Concept Art.png|Sora's concept art. Sora Concept Art 2.png|Sora's concept art. Sora's face Concept Art.png|Sora's face concept art. Sora's face concept art 2.png|Sora's face concept art. V-Jump Sora Shiun'in.png V-Jump Yuya Sora Reiji Shun and Gongenzaka.jpg|Sora in V-Jump. Openings & Endings |-|BelievexBelieve= Arc V Op 1 Futoshi Ayu Sora and Tatsuya.png BelievexBelieve by Bullettrain (ending cover).png |-|One Step= Arc V One Step (3).png Arc V One Step (4).png Arc V One Step (6).png Arc V One Step (7).png Sora in One Step the ED1.png Arc V Ending 1 One Step.png |-|Burn!= Arc V Opening 2 Burn!.png |-|Future fighter!= Arc V Ed 2 Sora and Frightfur Bear.png |-|Speaking= Arc V Ed 4 Speaking (4).png Anime |-|Season 1= Episode 3 Arc V 03 Sora looks at Yūya.png Episode 4 Ep4 Sora cheering Yūya.png Arc V Sora introducing himself.png Sora and Yuya 4.png Sora ep 4.jpg Episode 5 Sora in Yuuya's dream.jpg Ep5 Sora, Yoko and Yuya.png Ep5 Yuzu, Yūya and Sora.png Sora looks at Yuzu smacking Yūya.png Yūya playing soccer.jpg Sora appears 2.png Sora appears 3.png Sora appears 4.png Sora in anime.png Cute Sora.jpg Sora - cute mode.jpg Ep5 Sora, Ayu, Tatsuya and Futoshi.jpg Arc V 05 Sora VS Yuya.png Arc V Sora activates Toypot.png Ep 5 Sora gets angry at Bear.png Ep5 Sora and Furnimal lio.png Ep5 Sora knocked out.png Sora close up ep 5.jpg Smirking Sora.png Sora vs Yuya 01.png Episode 6 Sora and Scissor Bear 6.jpg Arc Sora loses to Yuya.png Sora and Yuya 6.jpg Episode 8 Yuzu and Sora.jpg Episode 9 Arc V Sora explains about Xyz Monsters.png Ep9 Sora and Futoshi.png Episode 11 Ep11 Sora shocked.png Episode 12 Ep12 Sora, Tatsuya ,Ayu, Yuzu and Gongenzaka.png Arc V Sora watches Yuya and Reiji's duel.png Ep12 Sora, Futoshi, Tatsuya and Ayu.png Episode 14 Tatsuya, Ayu and Futoshi irritated by Sora.png Episode 15 Ep15 Sora looking at LDS building.png Yuto watching Sora and Yuzu.png Sora teaching Yuzu the Fusion Summon.png Sora prepares to attack Black Duelist.jpg Yuto and Sora clash.png Ep15 Yuzu, Sora and Yūya.png Episode 16 Ep16 Sora greeting Yūya.png Arc V Sora defeated a sumo wrestler Duelist.png Ep 16 Sora annoyed.jpg Episode 18 Interesting Sora.jpg Sora eats dinner in Yūya's house.png Episode 21 Arc V Sora vs Kabuki student.png Sora close up.gif Arc V Ep 021.png Arc Sora and Yuzu.png Yuzu, Sora and Masumi.jpg Sora, Yuzu, Yuya 21.png Episode 23 Arc Sora in an opera themed match.png Mieru hugging Yuya.png Episode 23 end.png Episode 24 Yuya and Sora.png Tatsuya, Yuya, and Sora 24.jpg Episode 25 Ep25 the three kids, Yuzu, Sora, Shūzō and Yōko.png Episode 26 Gongenzaka hugging Yuya.png Episode 27 Tatsuya, Yuzu, Yuya, and Sora.png Sora 245637.jpg Episode 28 Yuzu and Sora.png Sora and Shun passby.png Episode 31 Ep31 Sora, Tatsuya, Futoshi and Ayu.png Episode 33 Arc V Ep 033.png Arc V 033 Sora VS Kurosaki.png Arc V Sora during his duel against Shun.png Ep 33 Sora Fusion Summon.png Arc V Sora smiled maliciously.png Episode 34 Sora in spotlight.png Sora35.png Sora escapes.png Sora showing his true colors.jpg Ep 34 Sora Fusion Summon 2.png Arc V Sora injured.png Episode 35 Yuto questions Sora.png Arc V Yuto and Sora.png Arc V 035 Ute VS Sora.png Episode 36 Arc V 036 Ute VS Yuya and Sora.png Arc Sora recalled.png Episode 41 Arc V Reo ordering Sora and Obelisk Force to capture Serena.png Episode 44 Sora and Obelisk Force.png Episode 45 Arc V 045 Sora VS Kurosaki.png Ep 45 Sora smiles.png Ep 45 Sora.png Sora attacked.png Episode 47 Sora vs Shun 2.png Arc V Sora mimicked Yūya's catchphrase.png Episode 48 Arc V 048 Hikage VS Sora.png Sora vs Yuya Rematch.png Episode 49 Yuya vs Sora 2.png Yuya vs Sora 1.png Sora vs Yuya.png Sora returns.png |-|Season 2= Episode 75 Sora in shadow.png Sora in shadow 2.png Episode 76 Ep76 Sora and Dennis.jpg Episode 78 Sora and Yuzu 78.png Sora waving.png Ep 78 Sora.jpg Sora with Yuzu's helmet.png Episode 80 Arc V Ep 080.png Arc V Academia Coliseum.png Arc V Academia Holding Cell.png Sora's past 1.png Sora's past 2.png Sora's past 3.png Sora's past 4.png Arc V Yuya discussing with Sora.png Arc V Yuya saves Sora.png Episode 83 Sora 83.jpg Arc V Ep 083.png Sora and Yuzu 83-1.png Tsukikage and Sora 83-1.png Tsukikage and Sora 83-2.png Ep 83 Sora.jpg Ep 83 Sora laughs.jpg Tsukikage, Sora, Yuzu, and Kids 83.png Episode 87 Arc V Security building.png Sora, Crow, Yuya 87-1.png Sora hop on a heli 87.png Arc V 87 Sora surprised.png Episode 88 Crow Sora Yuya Odd Eyes Rebellion.jpg Episode 89 Sora 89-1.jpg Sora, Tsukikage, Obelisk force 89.png Sora and DeathToy Sanctuary.jpg Sora 89-7.jpg Fusion Monsters 89.png Sora 89-8.jpg Sora 89-9.jpg Episode 91 Episode 91 Preview.jpg Yuri, Sora, Serena, Reira 91.png Sora trapped 91.png Episode 92 Ep 92 Sora knocked away by Sergey.png Episode 93 The Lancers and Sora 93.png Sora and Reira 93.png Episode 95 Ep 95 Tsukikage and Sora.png Episode 96 Sora and Tsukikage 96-1.jpg Episode 97 Sora and Tsukikage 97-3.png Sora and Tsukikage 97.jpg Episode 98 Sora announcement 98-1.png Ep 98 Sora injured.png Roger, Sora, Tsukikage, Yuzu 98.png Sora announcement 98-2.png Episode 99 Gongenzaka, Yuya, and Sora 99.png Sora 99.png Yuya and Sora 99.png Gongenzaka, Yuya, Sora, and Sawatari 99.png Lancers 99.jpg The Lancers 99-3.png Lancers 99-3.png DVD & CD ARC-V DVD vol 2.png ARC-V DVD vol 9.png Arc V Volume 21.jpg Other Arc V Sora and Yuya Xmas.jpg Sora manzai.png Sora manzai 2.jpg Sora crying manzai.png Category:Image Gallery